Alphabet Al
Quotes * Hello, kids! My name is Alphabet Al. But you can just call me Al. Let's sing a song to help us remember the 26 letters in our alphabet. * Alrighty! That was fun! Now let's learn more about each letter. * Look at the capital A and the lowercase A. * Beautiful job! You're great! * I see a capital B and a lowercase B. * Cool! You've got down the letters A and B. * Look at the capital C and the lowercase C. * That was delightful! * There's a capital D and a lowercase D. * Excellent! We've learned the letters A, B, C, and D. Now let's learn the letter E. * See the capital E and the lowercase E? * Fantastic! * I see a capital F and a lowercase F. * Great job! You've learned up to the letter F. * Look at the capital G and the lowercase G. * Hey, we're having a hip hoppin' good time! * There's a capital H and a lowercase H. * Isn't that special? I think so! * I see a capital I and a lowercase I. * Jolly good! * Do you see the capital J and a lowercase J? * Keep it up, you're doing great! It's time to learn the letter K. * Oh, my. There's a capital K and a lowercase K. * Let's learn letters like never before. * See the capital L and the lowercase L? * Marvelous! We're almost halfway through the alphabet. * Look at the capital M and the lowercase M, and sing these fun M words with me. * Neato! * Now there's a capital N and a lowercase N. * Oh, my! It's time for O. * Look at the capital O and the lowercase O. * Perfect! * See the capital P and the lowercase P? * Quite good. * I see a capital Q and a lowercase Q. * Radical! * Look at the capital R and a lowercase R. * Super duper! * There's a capital S and a lowercase S. * Terrific! * Do you see the capital T and the lowercase T? * Utterly amazing! * Look at the capital U and a lowercase U. * Very good! * Now there's a capital V and a lowercase V. * Wow! You've learned so fast, I'm proud of you. * See the capital W and the lowercase W? * Extraordinary! * Look at the capital X and the lowercase X. Now X is a funny kind of letter, a few words begin with X, like the word, xylophone, and X-ray. But there are more words that end with the letter X. * Yee-haw! You're doing great! * I see a capital Y and a lowercase Y. * Zowie! We're almost done with the whole alphabet. * Do you see the capital Z and a lowercase Z? * Magnificent! You're as smart as can be! You've learned all the letters from A to Z. * Point to the capital letters and sing them with me. * Now point to the lowercase letters and let's sing again! * Sometimes you will see letters that look a little different from what you've learned. * Let's play a game, so you will be able to recognize the funny looking letters. * First, I will ask you to tell me what color a letter is, then I will say the answer. * Try to answer before I do. * Hey, you're great! You've not only know the names of your letters and what they look like, but you also know how to find those tricky letters. * I have an idea. Now that you've know your letters, let's play The Name Game. * Listen carefully, so you'll know what to do. * When you hear a letter at the beginning of your name, stand up. * Then when you hear the bell, sit down. Category:Characters